Morgul Portal
Morgul portals are similar to Elven portals in that, unlike the Ring portal, they can be destroyed if needed and more than one can be made. they are made similarly to the Elven portal but using only things found by Orcs rather than by Elves. The sickly green light of the portal gives off particles like that of a splash potion and will rise and fall like the ebb and flow of the tides. You need at least +1 Mordor-, Angmar- or Dol Guldur- alignment to make Gulduril pillars, activate and use this portal. When you try to use it without the needed alignment, you will take damage instead of teleporting. Although, you can build it out of Gondor bricks, positive Gondor-alignment does not help here. Morgul portals may only be constructed in Middle-earth or the Overworld so that the player may travel between those two dimensions. They cannot be constructed in the End, Nether, or Utumno dimensions. Note that to construct the portal you have to first travel to Middle-earth to acquire the materials and the necessary alignment. It does not have to be constructed in a certain biome. Successfully travelling by Morgul portal will earn the player the achievement "Dark Sorcery". See this video on how to create a Morgul portal: Materials * 12 Gulduril crystals (see below for how to mine) * 12 Mordor, Angmar, Dol Guldur or Gondor bricks (all variants work) * 9 buckets of lava (or one bucket and keep refilling) * one of any type of bone Steps to creating a Morgul portal Find and mine Gulduril ore Gulduril ore can be found deep in Mordor, Angmar and Dol Guldur caves, and can be identified by the green crystals and glow it emits. You only require twelve of the crystals for the portal. Once they are gathered, return to the spot you intend to make the portal. Create the frame for the portal To make the frame you need to dig out a 3x3 hole in the ground, then put 3 block tall pillars of Mordor, Angmar, Dol Guldur or Gondor bricks at the corners. Even a mixture of these types - plus the variants - works. The 3x3 hole must be surrounded by and supported by solid blocks. Fill the hole and use the Gulduril crystals For this step you need to get 9 buckets of lava and fill the 3x3 hole in the center. Once done, take the Gulduril crystals and right click each of the 12 bricks, which will make them into gulduril bricks (notice the shimmering green veil). Toss a bone in You can use a vanilla bone, or any of the bones from the mod. Step in! Congratulations! You've made a Morgul portal! This portal will take you to an existing portal in the Overworld upon stepping in, or it will spawn one in the Overworld if there isn't one already. Deactivation The Morgul portal can be destroyed by breaking the pillars or breaking the blocks at the sides of the portal. Config setting As of , the Morgul portal can be disabled in the LOTR mod config settings, which may be useful on some multiplayer servers. Different look In Gulduril Gondor bricks were added. Since then it is possible to craft Morgul portals with white bricks, which lights up the rather sinister look of the portal. Category:Portals Category:Evil Category:Mordor Category:Angmar Category:Dol Guldur Category:Orcs Category:Non-canon Category:Light Sources